The occurrence of cancer is most commonly associated with aging whereby 65% of all new cases of cancer are recorded for patients aged 65 and over. Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States, exceeded only by heart disease. Indeed, the American Cancer Society has estimated that 1 in 4 people will die from cancer in the U.S., assuming current mortality rates remain static. In the U.S. alone, 1,437,180 new cases and 565,650 deaths from cancer are expected in 2008.
Antibody-based therapy is proving very effective in the treatment of various cancers, including solid tumors. For example, HERCEPTIN® has been used successfully to treat breast cancer. Central to the development of a successful antibody-based therapy is isolation of antibodies against cell-surface proteins found to be preferentially expressed on tumor cells. The mesothelin precursor polypeptide is a glycophosphatidylinositol (GPI)-anchored, glycosylated cell surface protein that is proteolytically cleaved to a 30 kDa N-terminal secreted polypeptide and a 40 kDa, C-terminal polypeptide, which predominantly occurs in the membrane-bound, GPI-anchored form (Chang, K. and I. Pastan, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, (1996) 93(1):136), and which is named mesothelin herein. Mesothelin is preferentially expressed by certain tumor cells, particularly mesothelioma cells, pancreatic tumor cells and ovarian carcinoma cells, while its expression is limited in normal tissue, making it an attractive target for the development of tumor therapy (Argani, P. et al., Clin. Cancer Res. (2001) 7(12): 3862; Hassan, R., et al., Clin. Cancer Res. (2004) 10(12 Pt 1):3937). The function of mesothelin is unknown, and no apparent reproductive, hematologic, or anatomic abnormalities were observed in mice deficient in mesothelin gene expression (Bera, T. K. and I. Pastan, Mol. Cell. Biol. (2000) 20(8):2902).
Antibody-based, targeted therapy against mesothelin-expressing cancer cells has been proposed for the treatment of lung, ovarian and pancreatic cancer. Mab K1 was the first antibody to membrane-bound mesothelin polypeptide which was described (Chang, K., et al., Int. J. Cancer, (1992) 50(3):373). Mab K1 was generated by immunizing mice. Due to low affinity and poor internalization rates of the antibody, an immunotoxin consisting of Mab K1 linked to a chemically modified truncated form of Pseudomonas exotoxin A was not considered suitable for clinical development (Hassan, R., et al., J. Immunother. (2000) 23(4):473; Hassan, R., et al., Clin. Cancer Res. (2004) 10(12 Pt 1): 3937). Subsequently, single-chain antibodies with higher affinities were developed, including SS1-(dsFv)-PE38, which showed killing activity of tumor cells in vitro (Hassan, R., et al., Clin. Cancer Res. (2002) 8(11): 3520) as well as potency in a murine model of human mesothelin-expressing tumors (Fan, D., et al., Mol. Cancer. Ther. (2002) 1(8): 595). These data validate mesothelin as an attractive target to develop immunotherapy for the treatment of multiple cancers. SS1-(dsFv)-PE38 has been shown to have a fast blood clearance and attempts are being reported to increase the molecular weight by pegylating the fusion protein (Filpula, D., et al., Bioconjugate Chem. (2007) 18(3): 773).
MS-1, MS-2 and MS-3 are mesothelin-binding antibodies which elicit immune effector activity at the cell surface due to their human IgG1 isotype and internalize into mesothelin expressing cells (WO 2006/099141 A2). One of these antibodies, the unconjugated, chimeric (mouse/man) IgG1 anti-mesothelin antibody MORAb 009 is currently being tested in a clinical trial for therapeutic effects in the treatment of pancreatic cancer. The postulated mechanism of action of MORAb 009 is triggering of immune effector functions such as ADCC and function blocking.
New therapies with improved potency to fight aggressive cancers such as ovarian, pancreatic and lung cancer are highly desirable and would represent an advancement in the art. As such, the present invention discloses new immunoconjugate compositions that are useful in the treatment, prevention and/or diagnosis of mesothelin-related disorders, e.g. cancer.